Looping
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Hijikata Toushiro, anak dengan berkemampuan khusus, yang bahasa keren masa kini sebutannya, anak indihom. Setelah pertemuannya dengan murid baru bernama Sakata Gintoki, dunia Hijikata pun penuh dengan pertanyaan. Siapa Gintoki sebenarnya? Apa dia TIM Pemburu Hantu? Pair:Hijigin. Gen : BL, Modern AU, Rom-Com, Ghoib.


"_Sampai berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya?"_

.

.

TIIIT! TIIIT! TIIT!

Pukul 06.10 am. Suara berisik datang dari sebuah ponsel yang berada di samping seorang pemuda yang masih asik bergumul dengan selimut biru. Sudah beberapa kali bunyi itu tak kunjung berhenti membangunkannya. Sampai akhirnya si kepala keperakan menyerah untuk menulikan telinga, dan meraih telfon genggam yang masih berdering nyaring.

Kelopak mata dia paksa untuk membuka. Melihat ke arah ponsel yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 6.30 am. Dia menghela nafas. Berusaha melawan rasa malas, dia bangun dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut. Tidak hanya wajahnya, tapi juga rambut gelombangnya juga terlihat acak-acakan. Hal ini wajar di alami orang-orang yang baru kembali dari istirahat singkat.

Dia membuka khorden hijau yang berada di sisi kiri kamar tidurnya. Untuk memberi pemandangan mengenai hari yang akan dia jalani pada tanggal 1 Desember tahun ini.

**Looping**

**HijiGin**

**Rated : T**

**AN: Modern AU, Drama, Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Ghoib.**

Sakata Gintoki melewati pagi harinya dengan menelusuri jalan untuk pergi bersekolah. Langkah per langkah dilewati meninggalkan jejak di salju tipis. Entah sudah berapa jejak dia ciptakan dari sol sepatu yang dia kenakan. Mungkin sudah hampir satu kilo meter jarak rumah dari sekolah, dan Gintoki tidak menghitung.

Sampai di stasiun kereta, sepasang ruby merah melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing di matanya. Orang-orang sudah ramai di sana menggunakan jasa transportasi umum itu untuk beraktivitas seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemandangan tersebut.

Kepala perak itu terarah ke monitor jadwal perjalanan kereta. Sekitar tujuh menit lagi kereta yang dinaikinya akan tiba. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, Gintoki menyandarkan punggung ke dinding tempat tunggu penumpang. Melipat tangan, sesekali memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Uap-uap putih terlihat samar dari nafas Gintoki. Syal berbahan benang wol merah yang melingkar di leher pemuda tanggung itu tidak terlalu membantu menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya.

Dia ingat ramalan prakiraan cuaca hari ini merangkak turun beberapa derajat daripada kemarin. Sibuk menghangatkan badan, sesekali ekor matanya mengerling ke tempat pintu _pass ticket _. Sudah banyak orang lalu lalang untuk masuk ke area tunggu penumpang. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

Saat dia akan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan karena kereta sudah sampai di stasiun, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dia tangkap. Di antara semua orang yang menggunakan pintu tiket otomatis tersebut, dia mencurahkan konsentrasinya kepada seseorang.

Sosok pemuda dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang Gintoki gunakan. Laki-laki dengan _earphone _terpasang di telinganya itu telah melewati pintu tiket otomatis, dan kini ikut berdiri di antrian menuju pintu kereta. Gintoki pun sekarang ikut mengantri dan berdiri di barisan yang agak belakang, sama seperti dengan anak yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

Ketika pintu kereta terbuka, satu per satu antrian masuk dengan tertib. Tibalah waktu Gintoki masuk ke dalam kereta yang lumayan padat hari ini.

Sempit, berdesakan, dihimpit oleh penumpang lain, itulah nasib Gintoki saat ini. Dari himpitan-himpitan itu terdapat celah. Di mana dia bisa melihat anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya tadi berdiri menyandar di dekat pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup.

Dia hanya bisa memandang sosok tadi di sela-sela orang banyak.

Sepasang manik merah itu memandang lekat pemuda itu sepanjang perjalanan tanpa berani bersua. Dan membiarkan suara hatinya tertutup dengan suara mesin kereta yang melaju ke stasiun tujuan berikutnya.

.

.

"Pagi, Toshi!"

"Osh." Jawab singkat Toshi— atau nama lengkapnya adalah Hijikata Toushiro.

Hijikata mencopot _earphone _yang dia kenakan sepanjang perjalan tadi di kelas. Dia melewati teman-teman sekelasnya dengan menyapa seadanya. Menuju kursi tempat duduk yang hampir dia gunakan selama kurang lebih tiga bulan di kelas ini. Pojok kelas dekat jendela, dan di belakang. _Spot_ favorit Hijikata.

Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa dia suka berada di tempat itu. Dia hanya suka melihat pemandangan di luar saat bosan, dan juga angin di dekat jendela cukup banyak. Hanya itu.

Tidak lama Hijikata duduk di bangku miliknya, bel tanda pelajaran siap dimulai berbunyi.

Dikala anak-anak lain sedang menunggu guru mereka, Gintoki berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil di dampingi orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Perempuan berumur itu menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai sekolah secara garis besar, dan Gintoki mengiyakan setiap perkataanya. Langkah beriringan keduanya berhenti di sebuah kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

Guru perempuan dengan surai cokelat tadi menyapa seisi kelas dari ambang pintu.

"Pagi _sensei_!"

"Pagi!"

Sapa murid-murid bergantian. Melihat murid-murid di dalam kelas bersemangat menjawab sapaanya, guru tadi melanjutkan. "Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Namanya, Sakata Gintoki-kun. Sakata-_kun_ silahkan masuk."

Begitu perintah disebut, Gintoki masuk ke kelas. Membuat beberapa murid terkagum-kagum melihat anak baru yang diperkenalkan oleh guru mereka. Karena rambut keperakannya itu terlihat sangat asing. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu. Belum lagi iris mata Gintoki sewarna dengan biji delima. Dia tampak seperti mahluk dari dunia lain.

Tidak terkecuali Hijikata yang perhatiannya juga teralihkan karena kehadiran Gintoki.

"Aku Sakata Gintoki. Salam kenal."

Perkanalan berlangsung singkat. Tidak ada lagi yang sekiranya Gintoki perlu katakan. Lalu wali kelas mempersilahkan murid barunya untuk duduk di bangku kosong di depan bangku Hijikata. Satu per satu langkah kaki Gintoki tempuh sampai di kursi kosong tersebut.

Perasaan aneh, tidak asing, hinggap di hati Hijikata. Tapi dia tidak berkata apapun. Karena baru kali ini melihat dan mengenal siapa Sakata Gintoki.

Begitu pula dengan Gintoki yang langsung menempati kursi kosongnya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang hal istimewa terjadi semenjak kelas Hijikata kedatangan murid baru. Dan itu bukan kejadian luar biasa. Walaupun penampilan Gintoki bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Karena tidak pernah dia melihat rupa manusia biasa seperti itu.

Surai keperakan seperti rembulan, dan iris merah delima. Jika dia disamakan seperti binatang peliharaan, kelinci adalah yang paling menyerupainya. Terkecuali kelinci itu sangat lucu dan imut, berbeda dengan Gintoki yang bermuka masam dan dingin.

Yang diperhatikan Hijikata, Gintoki jarang berbicara pada siapapun. Dia juga lebih suka menyendiri saat istirahat tiba.

"Toshi, kenapa melamun?" Seorang teman sekelas menepuk pundak Hijikata.

Bangun dari pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya. "Oh! Tidak apa-apa."

"Hati-hati nanti kalau kau kebanyakan melamun bisa kerasukan setan loh." Guraunya sambil meninggalkan Hijikata sendiri saat waktu istirahat berlangsung.

GLEK!

Menelan ludah, Hijikata teringat sesuatu. Dia menyimpan rahasia yang benar-benar dia tutupi dari semua orang. Garnet abu-abu yang awalnya memandang kelas dengan normal, tiba-tiba berubah pemandangannya. Mahluk-mahluk dari dimensi lain pun bermunculan.

"_Siaaalll!"_

Hijikata Toushiro, pelajar kelas dua SMA, seorang remaja berkemampuan khsusus.

Bisa melihat mahluk dari dimensi lain.

Lebih tepatnya dia bisa melihat hantu.

Atau sebutan yang ebih keren, dia adalah anak indihom. Eh, maksudnya dia adalah anak indigo.

"_Brengseeek. Kenapa tiba-tiba inderaku yang itu kembali berfungsi?!" _Rutuk Hijikata dalam hati. Padahal beberapa hari ini dia merasa hidupnya berangsur normal karena hantu, setan, jin, bahkan setan kredit pun tidak terlihat lubang hidungnya. Hari-hari yang indah tanpa mereka pun musnah begitu temannya bergurau mengenai si _setan_.

Pemuda berambut perak kembali masuk ke dalam kelas, setelah pergi sebentar ke kantin. Membawa dua botol air putih di dalam kresek plastik, dan juga dua bungkus melon pan. Awal-awalnya Hijikata yang mulai kalang kabut mengenai sosok-sosok tak kasat mata yang kembali menghantui kehidupannya, sekarang semuanya mulai memudar.

Malah semua tampak putih bercahaya, tidak ada energi negatif yang mencemari kelasnya seperti tadi.

"Eh?"

Hijikata terpekik pelan.

Gintoki yang kembali ke bangkunya hanya meliat ekspresi kaget dari Hijikata. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menyeret bangkunya, lalu duduk. Melanjutkan memakan roti dengan tenang. Tanpa menawari kepada orang yang di belakangnya.

Dari kursi belakang, Hijikata masih takjub dengan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi. Aura kelas ini mendadak sangat bersih sekali. Dia baru sadar kalau di depannya sudah ada Gintoki yang sudah duduk menyantap makanan ringan. Dia terlalu takjub dengan perubahan tadi.

Mata Hijikata terpaku ke punggung Gintoki.

"_Kalau diingat-ingat... Semenjak 1 Desember yang lalu aku jarang melihat yang aneh-aneh. Bukannya itu tanggal saat anak baru ini masuk ke kelas ya?"_ Hijikata kembali teringat sesuatu yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan olehnya. _"Dan lagi, tadi kelas ini berisi banyak mahluk gaib, tapi semenjak dia datang semuanya perlahan hilang dan energi di sini menjadi positif..."_

"_Jangan-jangan dia...!"_

Gintoki langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"_KAMU YANG DARI TIM PEMBURU HANTU YA?!"_

Walaupun suara itu hanya dari isi dalam hati Hijikata, sudut empat berlawanan arah berwarna merah tercetak jelas di kepala Gintoki. Cara memakan melon pan yang tadinya anggun seperti dilukisan-lukisan abad pertengahan kini berubah. Gintoki memakan melon pan sama seperti iklan sosi so nes yang mottonya _'langsung hap, langsung hap'_.

Hijikata yang masih _shock_ dengan konklusi satu arah, memperhatikan Gintoki agak beringas makan roti pun keheranan.

"_Sa-Sakata-san?_"

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
